This application relates generally to packing cushions for use in protecting and positioning an item within a container during shipping or storage. More particularly, this application pertains to a packing end cap construction expandible to fit a variety of differently sized and shaped items.
Packing end caps or cushions have long been used to protect and position an item stored within a container. One type of cap is formed of a lightweight, highly shock-absorbent material, such as a suitable expanded or foamed plastic material. Such a cap may be in the form of a collar having recesses and/or abutments arranged to mateably receive an end of the associated item. Packing end caps are usually used in pairs, respectively fitted on opposite ends of an item. The end of an item is typically disposed within and is supported by the collar, which acts as a spacer between the ends of the item and the adjacent ends of the container.
The problem with current packing end cap designs is that they are often sized to fit only one particular item. As a result, a plurality of different packing end caps are typically needed to ship differently sized and shaped items. Also, many packing end cap constructions are bulky and require large amounts of storage space to store.
Consequently, significant improvement in packing end cap design can be achieved by providing a packing end cap which can adjust to fit a plurality of different items. Furthermore, significant improvement can also be achieved by providing a packing end cap which can be easily stacked without occupying excessive storage space.
Therefore, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved packing end cap construction which avoids the disadvantages of prior packing end cap designs, while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a packing end cap which is expandable to fit a variety of differently sized items.
Another important feature of the invention is the provision of a packing end cap which occupies minimal storage space and facilitates stacking when not in use.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of a packing end cap of the type set forth, which is of relatively simple and economical construction.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described and illustrated in the accompanying drawings, it being understood that various changes in the details maybe made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.